1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to managing memory on mobile electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, mobile electronic devices have little or no ability to allow a user to manage memory use on their mobile electronic devices. Different electronic devices have different storage capabilities and different amounts of available memory to store data.
Mobile electronic devices like smartwatches, smartphones, and laptop computers currently have no way to collaboratively copy or move data amongst themselves or with the cloud. Moreover, smartwatches and smartphones have small memory storage capabilities compared to laptop computers or computers in the cloud.
Furthermore, there is currently no way for a user to intelligently manage data stored on mobile electronic devices based on such factors as how frequently a file is used, the size of the file, or the type of application or file. There is also no support for memory management in the operating system of many common mobile phones (e.g., Apple iOS does not support memory management).
Another limitation of mobile electronic devices is that there is currently no way for a user to view files located on different electronic devices, or to store a reference thumbnail locally on a mobile electronic device where the file represented by the thumbnail may be downloaded and viewed on demand without maintaining a persistent copy of that file on an electronic device.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods of storage management for mobile devices.